


"Участок"

by Serpen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Inspired by Photography, Photography, Post-Apocalypse, Sci-Fi, постапокалиптические мотивы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Раньше это был север Москвы с охватом Медведково - Отрадное. Всего трое суток полтора десятилетия назад влегкую превратили два громадных столичных района в нежилую... не пустошь, конечно, дома-то остались... просто - в место, к которому по доброй воле и в здравом уме не приблизится ни один человек. С условием, разумеется, что этого человека не гнетут финансовые обязательства, он не прикупил модифицированную под походы в ЛСД винтовку и голова его крепко дружит с шеей.
Kudos: 8





	"Участок"

**Author's Note:**

> Некогда мы с fraglich писали пользовавшиеся успехом парные зарисовки по "Лавлессу". С тех пор минули годы, многое изменилось, однако моменты совместного творчества с нами по-прежнему случаются.  
> Этот набросок - винегрет из "Пикника на обочине", "Метро 2033" и любимых мною апокалиптических пейзажей современного кинематографа. Написан он был специально для Фра, к её тематической съемке более чем годичной давности. Мне были присланы снимки и попрошена история. Прошел год, и я решил опубликовать её. Жаль стало потерять, пусть станет еще одной страничкой в архиве.  
> 

Участок. Простое существительное, всего три слога; у Стругацких в незапамятные времена, правда, фигурировало словцо еще короче: Зона. Одинаково безымянные определения, одинаково безликие территории. Просто - Участок. Серые земли Севера, если слушать местных. Впрочем, когда нервы крепкие, невредно бывает и послушать: определений у места немало, причем большей частью как раз таких, сомнительно художественного толка. В последние пару лет лидирует "ЛСД" - "Лютая Серая Дыра", если не поленишься с расшифровкой. Ну и характеристика кой-каких звуков, которых во время вылазки надеешься не услышать.  
Раньше это был север Москвы с охватом Медведково - Отрадное. Всего трое суток полтора десятилетия назад влегкую превратили два громадных столичных района в нежилую... не пустошь, конечно, дома-то остались... просто - в место, к которому по доброй воле и в здравом уме не приблизится ни один человек. С условием, разумеется, что этого человека не гнетут финансовые обязательства, он не прикупил модифицированную под походы в ЛСД винтовку и голова его крепко дружит с шеей. В общем, не такой человек, как затаившаяся сейчас в густой тени Дзенна.

Полоса отчуждения поросла бурьяном, чертополохом, скрывающим без полуприседа отряд среднерослых мужиков, крапивой и борщевиком. Тот за какие-то лет пять приобрел жалящие шипы, затем освоил подводку яда, и давно уже спокойно тягался с ядовитыми розами брошенных кварталов. Разве что пока переползания по локации не освоил - но это, определенно, всего лишь дело времени.  
Лютая серая дыра. Не то истончилась ткань измерений, и на месте спальных зон возникла зона кошмаров; не то и впрямь в кои-то веки не соврали газетчики и была, была тарелка. Совершала аварийную посадку, чинилась, тест-драйвилась, а потом снялась и улетела тем же путем, каким прибыла. Наплевав на всякое земное "вооружение против инопланетного вторжения" и оставив неубранный мусор. Глазами не увидеть, сколько его там, зато прочие органы чувств не подведут. Недаром Дыра - Серая, а не Чёрная. Паутинная, зыбкая, мутная в самую ясную погоду. С нарушенными законами нормальности.  
Приключился, стало быть, у неких алиенов пикник на обочине, и обочиной подвернулись мы. Ах, господа фантасты, вас бы сейчас в Дзеннину шкуру. Поглядела бы она, как вы желаете "счастья, даром, каждому". О "даром" в современном мире даже дети не рассуждают.

Вдалеке раздался основательно приглушенный расстоянием прерывистый сигнал клаксона: "Спар-так-чем-пи-он". И еще раз. Дзенна затаила дыхание: у невидимых часовых в полосе отчуждения началась пересменка. Значит, у нее две минуты, начиная с...  
Время: ноль, отсчет пошел, вперед, с оглядкой, но быстро. Девушка в мужской потертой кожанке со сползающими широкими плечами, в пыльно-зеленых штанах, в удобных сапогах на прорезиненной подошве - помилуй небо, какая еще девушка? Показалось. Нет никого. А защитный комбинезон, поддетый под цивильное шмотье, скрывал тепловое излучение живого организма от наблюдателей, не нуждавшихся в зрении. От тех, кого не провести закамуфлированным лицом и защитными цветами одежды. О дронах забывать не следовало: забывшие так и оставались на Участке. Говорят, тела не убирали нарочно - не то в назидание последующим поколениям сталкеров, не то обходчики боялись. Чего? Что мертвые, вынесенные с места смерти, вставать начнут? Попробуй подняться с размозженной головой и пробитым позвоночником. Дроны не люди, по цели не мажут...

Easy, борщевик, easy, не надо метить шипом Дзенне в щеку. Дзенне и без того нескучно. У полосы отчуждения отсутствовала ограда - в самом деле, не считать же препятствием метровый забор из рабицы? - зато когда она, пряча в рюкзак кусачки для расстригания проволоки, скользила вдоль опор старого речного моста, и сухая земля с шорохом сыпалась из-под подошв, над головой, прямо над теменем, прошёл первый дрон. Внутренний патруль. Попавший в сканер предмет не показался ему человеком - одна голова, тело надежно скрыто от просвечивающих лучей тканью комбинезона, - и умный робот удалился, чуть слышным поскрипыванием переговариваясь с собратьями. Внутренность периметра почти изначально контролировали они: не так жалко, если кто-нибудь... или что-нибудь... прыгнет и слопает на лету большую механическую муху. И хоронить, опять же, не придется, опуская в гроб фрагмент тела. Фалангу пальца, к примеру... Посему мух с распознавателями лиц и номерных знаков охраны наплодили много. И именно дроны в девяти случаях из десяти расстреливали "браконьеров".  
Лучшим сейчас было бы ни о чем подобном не думать.  
И по возможности ни до чего не дотрагиваться. Притащить из вылазки новый вирус или мутировавшее растение - последнее дело, и сама загнется, и неизвестно сколько народу за собой утянет. А еще стоило держаться заведомо подальше от топи. Против ее испарений не помогал никакой респиратор, легкие разбухали, и их выкашливали там же, часов через пять агонии. Обычно над умирающим всё это время висел дрон, осуществлявший видеотрансляцию. Для населения, чтоб мирным неповадно было.

Дзенна вздохнула, повинуясь рабочему суеверию скрестила пальцы и убедилась, что прицел ее нового оружия точен, не сбился во время пробежки и готов к применению. Новой винтовка, правда, могла считаться лишь для Участка, в последние три месяца владелица к ней пристрелялась, чтоб ощущать тяжелый ствол продолжением тела и привыкнуть к большему, чем прежний, весу ствола. Но здесь... Здесь Дзенна и сама после квартального отсутствия была новичком.  
А между тем ей очень, очень нужно было оплатить колледж младшей сестре, причем не здесь, а в Безопасном Альянсе. Убрать девчонку с места потенциальных военных действий, и желательно на все годы обучения. Такой суммой не могли похвастать ни сама Дзенна - у нее сбережения подолгу не держались, - ни их родители, ни любовники. Оставался единственный вариант: добыть и толкнуть "хабар из Зоны", вновь задействуя лексику героев "Пикника". Знакомый был путь, опробованный, но опасный - и светлое небо упаси даже мысленно назвать его "проверенным" или "освоенным". Участок не прощал самонадеянности.

Внутри всегда царила живая, заполненная бесчисленными мелкими звуками тишина. Дзенна замедлила шаг, приопустила веки, - на мгновение, не больше, - и прислушалась. Ничего тревожного. Утро располагало к успеху: туманное, с моросью. Самое то перебежками уходить все глубже к цели. А потом, если судьба окажется благосклонна, она станет такими же отрезками сокращать расстояние, отделяющее охотящегося от границы... угодий.

Если повезет, она планировала уйти не тем путем, что пришла: не лезть вновь в выбрасывающую стрело-жала крапиву и смертельный борщевик, избежать встречи с выедающим глаза чертополохом и исчезнуть в переходах Транзитного коридора, на брошенной линии подземки. Некогда здесь располагалась станция Отрадное; еще какое отрадное, если укроет. Охранялся Транзит вроде как на ять, только вот снаружи и всего в нескольких местах; знакомая безалаберность, беззаботность, халатность властей предержащих или сознательно оставляемые лазейки для самых оторванных? Отсюда, с Участка, уйти по метро в безопасное место составляло не проблему, но время. На обратном пути лишних часов уже не жаль, но тратить ресурс и силы, чтобы легко войти - так же издалека, спустившись под землю километров за тридцать от цели и блуждая в переходах метро, - Дзенна считала глупым. Часть Дыры, поросшая со стороны Медведково плотоядными сорняками, охранялась куда хуже: всего и забот, что проскочить между часовыми да не забыть тщательно запудрить открытые участки кожи. Крапива реагировала на малейшую влажность.  
Да, утвердительно кивнула она сама себе. Да, так и нужно поступить, уходить через Коридор, там свои на третьем перегоне. Им можно нарвать дурманной мяты, просто так, не бабла ради, а чтоб хорошие отношения подкормить. Раздать всем листка по три, и, глядишь, еще на дрезине довезут до Фрунзенской, как королеву.

А пока следовало стряхнуть наконец левые мысли и сосредоточиться. В первую очередь требовалось уяснить, где она находится. Девушка замедлила шаг и огляделась по сторонам. Вон брошенный магазин электроники, один из ориентиров; значит, курс выбран верный. Вывеска до сих пор сохранилась, надо же, только внутрь лучше было не соваться: даже с полусотни метров в разоренном зале просматривалось гнездо нетопырной вороны. Спасибо, обитатели Участка в большинстве своем оказывались ночными тварями, а время сейчас подтягивалось к девяти утра. Должны были ложиться спать после насыщенной ночи. Баю-бай.  
Мутации? Или иные, не нашей реальности виды? Так или иначе, встречи с абсолютно любым из новых насельников московского севера следовало избегать всеми возможными способами. Дзенна тихо, не ломая ни сучка под ногами, направилась дальше. Деревья с утроенной силой перли сквозь остовы многоквартирных, многоэтажных домов, поглощая остатки городской застройки; их корни сплетались в витиеватые узлы и злобными кулаками высовывались из растресканного асфальта. А прежние клумбы разрослись в пустыри с фосфоресцирующими "змеиными розами" - очаровательное растение, учуяв цель, кидается вперед, как кобра, и сразу начинает жрать добычу. Режет на ломтики лепестками, острыми, как лезвия из бритвенных наборов, и хавает сердцевиной цветка. Дзенне случалось видеть попробованных розами. Шрамы выглядели незабываемо, и есть после их лицезрения хотелось очень нескоро.  
И всё-таки серый север был местом поразительным. Оставляя в стороне его живность, которую лучше было, повинуясь все тому же суеверию, не представлять, а то призовешь, Участок породил исключительную, несравненную, уникальную для планеты Земля флору. Часовые охраняли его границы не ради безопасности гражданских; правительство не производило здесь зачисток не оттого, что боялось экологического коллапса после применения бомб. ЛСД стала уникальным, единственным в своем роде заповедником, смертельно опасным - и смертельно же важным. Фармакологи всего мира вот уже пятнадцать лет платили сказочные деньги за самую возможность войти сюда и осмотреться. Не все, правда, возвращались, ну да их ведь предупреждали о риске.  
Населению с их восторгов, вестимо, не падало ни монеты; впрочем, население привыкло и в ответ упрямо не падало духом.

...И тут уши заложило ни с чем не сравнимым звуком. Высоким, но притом глухим, вонзающимся в барабанные перепонки и резонирующим где-то за лбом. Дзенна, не разбирая пути, ринулась к ближайшему дереву и прижалась к нему спиной. Затаила дыхание, для верности зажала ладонью нос и рот и взмолилась, чтоб не выдало колотящееся сердце.  
Звук повторился ближе - серией коротких выстрельных ударов по ушам, болью в висках и за глазами. ЛСД, шепнуло обмирающее сознание. Вот и привелось услышать, только бы увидеть не случилось.  
Поздно.  
На самом краю зрения, справа, возникла плотная остроухая тень. О четырех ногах и с виду - почти собачья, разве что размерчиком превосходящая иного гризли. Рыжеватая ость шерсти, горящие глаза с вертикальными зрачками... Пасть с двойным набором клыков и уродливый, будто молотком разбитый светлый кожистый нос. По сети гуляли изображения монстра, хватало и его описаний; Дзенна застыла, не дыша, и немо взмолилась всем добрым силам, чтобы интернет-сведения оказались верными и эта тварь в самом деле не обладала обонянием. Стрелять по ней было почти бессмысленно: при толщине черепа результативным стало бы лишь попадание в глаз, а для снайперского выстрела требовалось укрытие и некоторая, как бы сказать, личная безопасность. К тому же выстрел почти в центре ЛСД означал самообнаружение, которое в планы Дзенны входило исключительно в зубах у смерти. Когда без шансов.  
Чудовищная бродячая собака. Лазающая по деревьям. Нужно успокоиться, просто успокоиться, она далеко.

Удар сердца; семь; двадцать. Сто... Картина оставалась прежней. Невероятно, невозможно, но интернет-знатоки не подвели. С расстояния, на котором человека учует не охотничий пес, а глупая декорашка, этот зверь не выказал ни малейшего признака, что обнаружил каменно застывшую, оцепеневшую Дзенну.  
Наконец чудовище вновь огляделось, шумно вздохнуло и задрало ногу, помечая территорию. Постояло еще, всматриваясь неведомо куда, и двинулось по своим делам. Новый шквал издаваемых им звуков донесся уже с отдаления.  
ЛСД.  
Лай Суки Дьявола. Даже если кобеля, разница непринципиальна.  
Дзенна постояла еще, дождалась, пока прекратят дрожать коленки, и отлепилась от древесного ствола. Дерево не одобрило: при её попытке выпрямиться раздался хруст, который минуту назад выдал бы прятавшуюся на верную смерть. Тополь успел выбросить побег, запустивший листки под её кожанку, взрезавший майку и вскрывший запайку изолирующего комбинезона. Fack. При появлении дронов с этой минуты оставалось только падать навзничь. Спасибо, осталась цела спина, тополя неизменно оказывались охочи до спинного мозга, а она и не вспомнила, ища укрытия. Ладно, вперед, только вперед.

До своей цели Дзенна добралась спустя еще один час. К счастью, ничем особо не примечательный, разве что в респираторе топала минут двадцать, когда издалека донесся гнилой привкус топи. В прочем Участок оставался к ней милостив, по крайней мере - пока.  
Некогда там, куда её направляло чутье и приличная зрительная память, - помогавшая даже сейчас, в мешанине жутковатого Леса и разломанного в куски Города, - располагался крупный торговый центр с контактным зоопарком. При эвакуации людей часть населявшего его зверья не то чтобы бросили, скорее просто не успели забрать. В основном, конечно, остались копытные: козу особо не утащишь, да и овце не растолкуешь, что Апокалипсис, спасаться надо. И эти-то зависимые от человека существа сперва неплохо выжили в пузыре Дыры, а затем и масштабно размножились. Именовать их по былой привычке животными у Дзенны даже мысленно не поворачивался язык; это казалось столь же неверным, как здесь, на Участке, назваться домашним обращением. Тут она становилась воплощением Дзена. И по возможности созерцательности. И жизненно важных реакций, от скорости которых зависела больше чем одна жизнь.  
Псевдокозы, объект её и не только ее конечного интереса, отныне доились вне зависимости от принесения козлят. Овладели искусством опорожнять вымя самостоятельно, под напором внутренних мускулов, и включили его резервуар в круг кровообращения. А в какой бы еще, если вместо молока они отныне генерировали кровь.  
Кровь, идеально подходящую для переливания человеку с любой группой. Кровь, которая, будучи прилитой, выводила в ремиссию любой рак. Кровь, которую ученые не в силах были повторить, сколько ни бились лбами о лабораторные столы.  
А вне Участка козы умирали.  
И в спешно возведенной было для них здесь, на месте, полевой лаборатории с симпатичными загончиками - умирали тоже. Как будто лишались доступа к чему-то жизненно необходимому, присутствовавшему не в еде или воде, а в самом воздухе. В отсутствие измеримой человеческой техникой радиации "что-то" числилось очередной нерешенной загадкой Участка, как и произошедшие с животными внешние изменения. Но сами козы оставались вполне... вменяемыми. Почти дружелюбнымми к гостям; по крайней мере, не норовили схарчить с порога, как чуть ли не вся прочая флора и фауна.  
Дзенна убедилась, что запомненная - выученная! - карта не подвела, она в нужном месте, и решительно полезла на поваленное дерево около одного из раскуроченных стеклянных входов в здание: здесь, на козьей территории, шум не представлял опасности. Отчего-то местная нечисть избегала прилегающих к ТЦ окрестностей в радиусе километра.

\- Меки, - позвала Дзенна в полный голос. - Меки, меки! Я принесла вам одуванчиков! И не спрашивайте, где достала! Хотите одуванчиков?  
В проломе разрушающейся стены ТЦ возникли три заинтересованные рогатые головы с горящими желтизной глазами.  
\- Меки, - обрадовалась и почти засмеялась Дзенна, на полминуты, на пять секунд становясь собой-невозможной: улыбчивой девчонкой, любящей зверье и не ждущей от жизни подстав. Когда-то она с родителями жила в квартале отсюда. И эвакуация стала одним из первых осмысленных впечатлений, полученных ею от реальности. - Меки, хорошие, идите доиться!

Дойка со всеми приготовлениями отняла три четверти часа. Сорок пять минут в ладонях бетонных стен, страховавших незванного визитера от догляда дронов. К Дзенниному огорчению, с утра козы успели опорожниться, и потому добытчице досталось лишь три литра рубиново-яркой, переливчатой крови, вовсе не похожей на привычную, текшую в ее собственных венах.  
Дорогущий сок. Элитное масло для тела. Нечто, в общем, не связанное с внутренностями и жизненными процессами, несущее в себе непереоценимые частицы жестокой целебной флоры Участка. Убивающей и вытаскивающей с того света.  
Три литра - это было тоже немало. Сертификат на обучение для сестры, считай, уже лежал в кармане, а без нового компа та уж как-нибудь перебьется, вслух ей его никто и не обещал. В общем, вылазка оказалась результативной, причем не в первый раз: козы выходили не ко всем, и те, кого они выбирали в друзья, полагали себя счастливчиками, ибо не случалось, чтобы покидали Участок порожняком. К слову о покидании: невидимое за тучами солнце миновало зенит. Следовало распихивать пластиковые поллитровки с бесценной субстанцией по карманам безразмерной куртки и осмотрительно двигать к краю территории. А там и дальше. И мяты, не забыть нарвать по пути мяты.  
Дзенна погладила лобастые пятирогие головы, почесала оделенные двумя парами ноздрей носы и решительно поднялась на ноги:  
\- Спасибо, меки. Я к вам постараюсь еще прийти.  
Козы смерили ее желтыми, как спичечное пламя, взглядами, издали по короткому прощальному звуку и решительно потрусили прочь, в недра здания. Дзенна в который раз подумала, что они, похоже, телепаты, и двинулась в противоположном направлении - на выход.

Теперь оставалось просить удачу, чтоб не подвела во второй части приключения, не поставила подножку уходящей с добычей. Три километра по прямой, с учетом полного отсутствия этой самой прямой - пять, и ни одного шага наобум. К "отрадному коридору" она должна была выйти около шести, по темноте и в атмосфере просыпающегося Участка. Следовало любым способом сократить или расстояние, или расход времени. Ладно, сегодня было туманно. И она в самом деле неплохо запоминала маршруты, так что шагала себе и шагала широким шагом, периодически посматривая на часы. КК - козья кровь, волшебное зелье - обнадеживающе оттягивала бутылями карманы куртки, дурманная мята нежно пахла за пазухой, и настроение было в целом... Мама бы сказала: хоть драться, хоть любиться. Дзенна усмехнулась: мама знала ее как никто, она была единственной, полностью осведомленной об источнике Дзенниных доходов. И при этом знании остававшейся заботливой, доброй, не уподоблявшейся клушам-соседкам.  
Может, потому её хотелось обрадовать первой. Выложить перед ней, не перед сестренкой даже, сертификат, обнять за плечи и сказать: "Ма, она сваливает. Если завтра с Участка попрет его население или какие двуногие, или вторжение случится, извне или изнутри... Она у нас далеко будет. Здорово, а?" И мама улыбнется...  
Уха коснулся комариный писк. Дзена глухо ахнула и стремительно вскинула винтовку, сощурилась в прицел, шаря взглядом по пасмурному, низко висящему небу. Пока наобум. Да, территория с самого входа дразнила нарушительницу иллюзией движения, гнала по краю зрения призрачные хищные силуэты, шептала звуками лишних шагов, - но этот звук невозможно было ни с чем спутать.  
Дура, идиотка, шла себе, размякнув, разве что песенку из мультика не пела, яростно билось у Дзенны в голове. А что комбез с дырой, и думать забыла! Кретинка, вот такие потом и украшают по Участку то кол, то крест, сегодня двоих миновала... Ну нет, третьей она не станет. "Что мы говорим богу Смерти? - Не сегодня".  
Дзенна на всякий случай убедилась, что позади на сей раз инертная, лишь по зиме пробуждающаяся береза, и прилипла не защищенной спиной к берестяному стволу.  
Звук стих.  
В слепую удачу она не верила давно, но дрон невероятным образом все-таки пролетел мимо. Произойди такое до встречи с Дьявольским Псом, охотница восприняла бы везение как должное, но теперь...  
Она оторвалась от ледяной, будто промороженной плюсовыми погодами октября березы и отрывистыми перебежками устремилась вперед, торопясь уйти как можно дальше. И еще - что в следующий раз ей вновь повезет услышать звук дронового лёта раньше предупредительного выстрела.

Километр, молча выдохнула Дзенна спустя вечность и несколько тысяч по-лисьи вкрадчивых, по-волчьи скорых шагов. Остался всего километр, и на часах натикало лишь три минуты пятого.  
Не расслабляться, приказала она себе хмуро. Впереди самое веселое: предстоит пробираться сквозь поваленные опоры ЛЭП, переползать пьяно накрененные и всё никак не падающие бетонные блоки с рёберно торчащей арматурой, и как пить дать отстреливаться от расплодившихся зайцев. Иначе никак, с ножом к длинноухим не сунуться: вмиг останешься без руки по самый локоть. Счастье еще, что днем шастают они одни - и тоже сугубо по собственной местности, не удаляясь от искореженных ЛЭПных вышек.  
Радиация, наверное; все-таки радиация, и как причина изменений, и как необходимый компонент жизненной среды. А человеческие организмы не затрагивает: часовые, насколько было известно, ни лишних зубов не отращивают, ни конечностей. А если иные изменения имеют место, то вот они и впрямь секретятся. И никуда не просачиваются. Мало ли...  
Да ну, страшилки на ночь, - Дзенна перевела дыхание и впервые за долгое время подняла голову. Занемевшая в собранности шея заныла от движения, она машинально растерла ладонью загривок и прищурилась: впереди рукотворными скалами высились стены и виадуки какой-то здоровенной конструкции из белого кирпича. Не то бутафорская крепость мирных времен, покинутый рай ролевиков, не то останки очередного завода, мало ли их по Москве, даром что по телеку клянутся - все, мол, вывезены, воздух не загрязняют, землю не травят.

Судя по изувеченной линии ЛЭП, все-таки отделение завода. Не то чтобы Дзенне было принципиально знание, она всегда огибала эту махину в обход. Соваться в межстенные проходы можно было лишь желая изощренно покончить с собой... Или!..  
Комариный писк сменился шмелиным. Теперь он звучал ближе, куда как ближе, и вновь сзади, так что падение на спину не прокатывало, как и с прошлым. Чертовы шпионы, вечно их число к вечеру утраивается.  
Дзенна, не пригибаясь, прижала к боку тяжелую винтовку и не разбирая дороги ринулась к ближайшей стене. Попади ей сейчас под ноги хоть заяц, хоть его соперник суслик, отпнула бы, не задумываясь. И в любой проход рванула бы, не колеблясь. Камень мог поглощать тепло. К камню и только к нему можно было сейчас взывать о помощи. Деревьев тут уже не росло.  
Упасть около стены на корточки. Опустить дуло винтовки, устроить его на стыках проржавленной, как всё вокруг, осветительной вышки, - ну точно заводская была территория, а мелкие кусачие розы сюда просто доползли, заполонили пустовавшее место. Не парк с клумбами, а бывшая обитель какой-то техники.  
Где та техника, которая выслеживает её сейчас? Может появляться!

По стыку тяжелых, как мокрые ватные одеяла, облаков прошла черная точка. Зависла. Выпустила веер невидимых в блёкнущем дневном свете зеленых лучей, помедлила - и ушла выше, будто подпрыгнув. Час от часу не легче, линзам дрона ведь необходим обзор; что он намерен высмотреть в сплошной водной взвеси? Или его управляющая программа сбрендила, или... или дроны становятся умнее, подсказал Дзенне беспощадный внутренний голос. Только этого недоставало.

Полкилометра, детка. Давай же, ты сможешь. У тебя получится. Паутина выпустит тебя, ты ей сегодня не по... сетке. Ты сможешь. Только действуй быстро - и во имя всех, кого любишь, попробуй держаться спиной к стене.  
В детстве ее отдавали в танцевальную секцию. Там было такое упражнение - бежать боком, по-козьи подскакивая на каждом прыжке. Только оно в конечном итоге и осталось в памяти, зато пригождалось и по жизни, и непосредственно здесь, на Участке, бессчетно.  
Минус заяц, минус два, минус злобный суслик. Полоса ограждения была уже недалеко, и стреляющая не опасалась вызвать ненужное любопытство ни в чьем слухе.  
Метров через четыреста стена наконец повернула, обнаружив Дзенне, что та перемещается в верном направлении: меньше чем в десяти минутах, - если нестись приличной рысью, - выступал из сгустившихся теней остов станции метро. Официально заброшенный и неохраняемый, он сулил не тишину, не безопасность и не покой. На мелочи Отрадное не разменивалось: оно обещало добравшемуся жизнь. Вот только располагалось на открытой местности, поскольку дома вокруг не просто искрошили буйно разросшиеся, как в Юрский период, деревья, но и сравняла в однообразные груды мусора неведомая сила. Круги ее воздействия расходились широкими ровными волнами, и к центру разрушения выглядели так, словно над кварталом потрудилась щебнедробилка. Тут, около стены, следов инородного вмешательства было меньше - и наблюдательнице было не столь страшно.  
Почему-то здесь, на финальном отрезке, страх был неотъемлемым штрихом действительности. От него мертвели мысли, подкашивались ноги, а на открытой местности даже у матерых ходоков за хабаром вставал дыбом каждый волосок. Тарелка, неизменно думали, оказываясь здесь, даже самые скептически настроенные сталкеры. Больше нечему, кроме стартовой волны и какого-нибудь остаточного излучения. Удивительно, что оплавившаяся стальная коробка входа в подземку сохранилась, единственная из четырех.  
Сумерки сгущались с каждой минутой. Шмеля не было слышно уже полных полчаса, и Дзенна решилась. Нервно поежилась, ощущая ткань поврежденного изолирующего комбинезона как собственную рану, как граничащую с наготой беззащитность - и прянула с места, следя, чтоб нигде не подвернулась нога.  
Еще немного, подбадривала она себя. Еще совсем немного, и всё получится. И у мамы не прибавится седины, потому что я позвоню не позже семи, как и обещала. Осталось недолго, а от стены до входа каких-то... ну что тебе двести метров!

Нельзя думать о том, чего еще не осуществилось. Она же знала это, знала назубок, не хуже чем то, что не следует думать о страшном у страха в логове. И вот подвела сама себя. Обрадовалась лишку, и Участок уловил - и вознегодовал.  
Дрон спикировал с небес прямо перед ней, как хищная птица, и нацелил окуляры линз.  
На сей раз Дзенна не охнула, она вообще не издала ни звука - молча шарахнулась к стене, молча сдернула с плеча винтовку и вскинула, готовясь среагировать быстрее машины. Дрон сканировал ее, - по лицу проходил уже видимый зеленоватый отсвет, - и задумчиво мигал предупредительной оранжевой лампочкой.

"Сохраняй спокойствие, - учил ее в канувшем в небытие прошлом близкий... друг. - Пока он помаргивает вот так, он тебя анализирует. Дернешься - тут же сочтет, что ты опасна. Расстреляешь ему гляделки - спалишься по полной, они слетаются в три секунды, и каждый огнем поливает, как сука. Стреляй только при красном сигнале. Только при нем, Ирка, поняла меня?"

Она поняла и выучила. И теперь, медленно запуская руку в нагрудный карман кожанки, имела самый спокойный вид из возможных. Винтовка, правда, ходила в правой руке как живая, - мышцы не справлялись с ухнувшим на них полным весом, - и мушка плясала, но без того, за чем Дзенна сейчас лезла, шансов не было вовсе. Когда - если - мигнет красный, она успеет. Перехватится и откроет стрельбу. Обгонит электронные дроновские реакции, просто потому что должна. А пока не надо торопиться.  
Вот тебе. Вот тебе, тварь роботная, вот тебе, мерзкая умница... Дзенна выставила перед собой ладонь с зажатым номерным значком. Чистая работа, идеальная подгонка под оригинал: даже волосяная калибровка совпадала с оригинальной, она убедилась, покупая, хоть и придиралась как ростовщик, жалеющий дать цену за фамильный перстень.  
Настоящий, подлиннее некуда значок часового смутил совсем было принявшую расстрельное решение машину. Та издала по-живому обиженный скрип, дернулась из стороны в сторону и взялась за повторное сканирование. Линзы воспринимали человека, существо из плоти и крови, с частичным, но несомненно присущим именно человеку спектром тепловых волн. Безволосая кожа, характерная температура тела... Незнакомого человека. Компьютерный мозг обрабатывал внезапно поступившую информацию, свидетельствовавшую, что человек этот благонадежен. В округлой черепушке дрона варилось нечто, очень похожее на противоречивые мысли.  
Еще одно сканирование. И еще одно. А затем оранжевая лампочка погасла.  
В немыслимо длинную секунду Дзенна, как под водой, подняла оружие, предназначенное не столько живым, сколько вот таким, ручной, людской же сборки, и придавила пальцем спусковой крючок.  
"Стреляй только при красном, Ирка!.."  
Зажегся зеленый. Дрон прострекотал нечто механическое, повернулся боком - и по новой траектории рванул куда-то вглубь участка. С такой скоростью, словно его туда позвали.

Если и попался какой-нибудь из коллег по... бизнесу, Дзенну его злосчастье после выдавшегося дня и в особенности финальной пары минут не обеспокоило. Результат сканирования дрон передал всему своему подразделению, это она тоже уясняла некогда дотошно и запоминала назубок. А следовательно, на оставшейся дистанции к метро следовало опасаться разве что дышащих, но не искусственных. Пока система коллективного компьютерного разума соотнесет, что таких номеров у нее два, Дзенны тут уже не просто не будет, а и следы остынут.  
Мама обрадуется.  
Сестра захлюпает носом, - неженка, шестнадцать лет, а все малявка! - и повиснет на шее.  
Отец по-мужски пожмет руку и шепнет спасибо. Ему, содержащему всех, её деньги всегда жгут ладони, но для мелкой он возьмет.  
А на остаток после сертификата она, пожалуй, сделает себе татуировку. LSD, например, змеиной вязью на каком-нибудь не оголяемом месте. Не впервой ходить по Участку, не впервой уходить с добычей, но сегодня была особенная вылазка. Инвестиция в будущее.  
Дзенна усмехнулась забытому, студенческих времен определению и нырнула в густую темень покинутой станции. Транзитный коридор ждал её возвращения.

15-16 ноября 2019


End file.
